


Risks and Dedication

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dedication, Gen, Risks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Risks and Dedication

People always say he is a risk taker.   
Clint does not mind.   
Because its true.  
He likes to challenge himself.   
He likes the thrill.   
But he takes risks  
Because he is dedicated to.his job.  
He did recruit a Russian assassin and turned her into an asset.   
His risks more often than not are worth it.  
Because they pay off.


End file.
